Eric gets Grounded Creepypasta: The Lost Episode
The Lost Episode is a creepypasta made by SuperMalechi. It will not be part of the TV show "Eric Gets Grounded", due to it being scary for children. Summary Hi, I'm Linny the Guiena Pig, you may know me from the TV show "The Wonder Pets". So, I am tell you about Yesterday about the lost episode that is banned from the TV show "Eric gets Grounded". So, here you go. It all started one day in July, when I was eating my own celery. After I was done, I went to the computer. I went to find another Eric gets Grounded video when I saw one. It is called "The Lost Episode", which is from a user "TheSuperFriend!". I started to watch it. When I started watching it, It showed the Eric gets Grounded Intro (March 18, 2014 - July 15, 2014) instead of the new one (August 2, 2014 - present). Then the intro is in a draft style. Then after the opening, a text showed up which said "Eric in Trouble". It all started with Eric in his room playing Minecraft. However, Eric had an expression that he saw a ghost. Then somehow, The blanket of Justin's Bed got off and i started hearing Footsteps and a shadow of me (Eric's hater) seen. The footsteps sounded real human footsteps. Then Eric's Dad (Diesel) came to Eric's room and quickly warned him about I (Linny) wanting to kill him and They ran out of Eric's Room. Then it cutted to a Chainsaw bursting threw Eric's Door to his room. Then it cutted outside of Eric's House with me chasing Eric and his Dad. But however, I wanted her rival Eric. So I threw a chainsaw at Justin but missed and instead stabbed Diesel in the Head and Eric's Dad letted out a scream. But it was Buzz Lightyear's scream from "Toy Story 2" (when Buzz falls from a battery bridge, but helps himself back up), but it was down to -2. Then Justin's Mom (Elizabeth saw His Husband's dead body and ran but then exploded for some reason. Then Eric ran to His School and went in the Principal's Office to call the Police. But before he was going to do it, The Principal with Mrs. Shaw, Erika (Eric's sister), Brian (Eric's brother), and His Other Hater (Barney, who has his Season 3 voice and costume) appeared. The Principal told Eric to get out. Then a giant, black hand grabbed Eric and dragged him in the darkness. Eric closed his eyes. He tried to opened them. Then he woke up and said "It was all just a dream!", but he was wrong. He saw dead bodies of both humans (including Eric's family, friends, teachers, and principal) and dead animals which included finches, mice, cows, and horses. Suddenly, Eric screamed (as it sounded like his text-to-speech reading the "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" word) and then his eyes turned red. Then I appeared behind them, pointed a gun at Eric. I shot him, and a gun sound effect was heard and it sounded the same cartoonish. I am so glad Eric was gone for good. So, I went to tell Tuck and Ming Ming about Eric's demise, and we celebrated it. Then the end credits start. After the credits are over, I decided to make my celery lunch.